


My Turn

by 1955



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Possessive Sex, References to korra/kuvira/asami obviously bc this is jealous sex lol, Strap-Ons, top!asami, verging on dom top but not quite she's is just in control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1955/pseuds/1955
Summary: She trusts Korra, but she doesn't trust Kuvira, and she doesn't like the way Kuvira is getting way too comfortable around her girlfriend.Pure jealous/possessive smut.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 22
Kudos: 474





	My Turn

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing smut and it literally made me feel like a blushing virgin half the time I was writing it but I wanted to see if I could do it and why not let everyone else read it too. I can't read Ruins of the Empire without thinking about jealous Asami so...here it is.
> 
> Also there isn't enough top!Asami and if I can change one thing in the world it will be to contribute more fanfic of Asami topping.

Asami finds herself reaching for Korra whenever Kuvira is near. When Kuvira first started accompanying them around the Earth Kingdom, helping them try to stop Commander Guan from continuing what  _ Kuvira herself _ started, she tried to keep Korra near to protect her. Korra was too trusting, and the bond she already had with Kuvira only made that worse. Asami supports Korra, she trusts her and her opinion on how to keep balance in the world, but she’ll be damned if she doesn’t do everything in her power to make sure Korra doesn’t get hurt. 

It’s been  _ months  _ since Kuvira was sentenced to house arrest in Zaofu, even longer since Kuvira established herself as most certainly  _ not  _ a threat when she risked her own mind to help Asami overcome the brainwashing from Guan. Yet, she still finds herself reaching for Korra whenever Kuvira is around. 

At first, she chalks it up to still not trusting Kuvira because she did, after all, kill her father. Asami doesn’t like lying to herself, and when she realizes that, even though she will  _ always  _ be angry at Kuvira for killing her father, she doesn’t feel the need to protect Korra from her anymore. 

It’s the spark in Kuvira’s eye that causes her to pull Korra toward her, slinging an arm around her waist and kissing her cheek whenever she catches Kuvira looking at her for too long. It hits her that she’s doing the same thing she did with Mako whenever Korra looked at him for too long all those years ago. She’s laying her claim. 

She’s been subconsciously doing it for a while now, and she’s almost embarrassed when she realizes the amount of times she’s titled Korra’s chin up to kiss her firmly on the lips when she knows Kuvira is watching, but it only gets worse once she recognizes that Kuvira, on whatever level, wants Korra. 

Korra, of course, doesn’t mind the extra attention. She was always more inclined toward PDA anyway, and was more than happy when Asami would corner her before a meeting, hands ever so slightly grazing south before she pulled them away, smirking. Korra would happily pull her into their room after, fucking her into the mattress until they both passed out. 

Dating Korra had opened Asami up to a whole new way of having sex. She’s always liked sex, she enjoyed it with Mako and she enjoyed experimenting with random hook-ups while Korra was gone for three years. But Korra’s eternal energy extended into the bedroom, and while they could be soft and sweet together, it was  _ always  _ passionate. Asami had learned quickly that Korra likes to be on top, she liked exploring Asami’s body for hours, discovering places that she never knew were sensitive and drawing noises from her that she had never made before. She likes to be in charge, to take charge, and Asami likes it too. 

But she’s sitting in Zaofu, negotiating a contract where Asami donates airships to Zaofu to help them with the transition to democracy, trying to focus on whatever Kuvira is saying about one of the southern states that is resisting the change, and she’s fuming. She’s happy Korra is here, helping with discussions, but Asami is watching Kuvira  _ once again  _ flirt with her girlfriend, dragging a finger up and down her arm, and she’s about to flip if she doesn’t get out of there soon. 

And then Korra bites her lip, blushing slightly at Kuvira, and it’s the last straw. She’s not worried, per se, she knows Korra is fully devoted to her and wouldn’t even think about cheating on her. There’s nothing wrong with having fantasies, Asami has them about other people too, it doesn’t mean she wants anyone else but Korra. She trusts Korra completely, but she does  _ not  _ trust Kuvira, not in this aspect. 

She grabs Korra’s arm and pulls her back, a lopsided grin appearing on Korra’s face at her touch. “I think Korra and I are going to head out of here, Kuvira. Nice seeing you again.” She snaps, dragging Korra out of the room with her. 

Asami seethes when she notices a knowing smirk on Kuvira’s face. “What’s the rush, Sato?”

She turns, facing Kuvira one last time. “No rush. Don’t you have community service or something you need to complete?” 

Kuvira’s eyebrows furrowed but Asami is already halfway out the door and doesn’t care to hear her response. Her strides are long, and Korra has to start a small jog to keep up with her. 

When they’re halfway down the hallway, Korra pulls back on her arm, forcing Asami to look into her eyes. 

“Are you okay, Asami? You seem, I don’t know, riled up?” She has genuine concern in her voice, but the slight grin on her face conveys that she has an idea what’s really going on. 

Asami breathes, trying to focus on the blue of Korra’s eyes. “I’m fine. Kuvira just pisses me off and she  _ knows  _ what she’s doing and--”

“You’re jealous.” Korra interrupts, her grin transforming into a full smile. 

Asami scoffs. “I am not, I just don’t understand why she can’t keep her hands to herself. We’re discussing democracy, not about to have a threesome, there’s no reason for her to stand so close to you. She could still be dangerous, you know.”

Korra starts pushing Asami up against the wall, quickly glancing to make sure they were alone in the hallway before she traps Asami with her arms around her. 

“Nuh-uh. I recognize that voice. You think Kuvira is a threat and you’re trying to piss all over me.” 

Asami pushes her away, continuing to stalk down the hall, not checking to make sure that Korra is following her. “Don’t phrase it like that.” When Korra catches up, she grabs her hand, rubbing it with her thumb. “I know she’s not a threat, but  _ she  _ thinks she is and I don’t like watching her shamelessly flirt with you.”

“Ok fine. You’re ‘marking your territory,’ no piss involved. And it doesn’t matter what Kuvira does, you know you’re the one I like to flirt with.” 

They’re nearing their room now, and Korra’s starting to look at her in a way that Asami would usually be nothing but receptive to, but right now it’s just pissing her off. 

Using a small amount of airbending, Korra twirls them so Asami is backed up against the door to their room, trapping her once again with her arms. She starts leaving small kisses on Asami’s neck, while one of her hands abandons its place on the door and starts dragging down Asami’s stomach. 

Asami swallows, trying to keep her concentration on the conversation at hand and  _ not  _ the building pressure between her legs. She pushes on the door handle, kicking it and almost falling back with it no longer supporting her. Korra laughs at her, it’s not mean, but something shifts in Asami. She could tell where they were heading, and she was sure they would both be naked within a few minutes, but she doesn’t want Korra to fuck her, she wants to fuck Korra, and nothing is going to keep her from that. 

She pulls Korra into the room, slamming the door behind them. “You think she’s hot.”

Korra just grins. “So? I think you’re hotter. What does it matter? Are you genuinely saying you don’t think she’s hot too?” 

Asami rolls her eyes again, pushing Korra to the bed in the center of the room, keeping one hand on her chest as she urges her to lay completely flat. “So you don’t deny it? And she’s a felon, I don’t think she’s hot.” She lies smoothly. 

“Hm. I don’t believe you.” 

Asami decides she’s had enough of Korra talking back to her and leans down to capture her lips with hers. It’s not a gentle kiss, she’s rough and demanding and starts to thread her fingers through Korra’s choppy haircut. She wants to start pulling Korra’s clothes off her, to start dragging her mouth down her chest, but she knows the second she removes her lips from Korra’s she’s either going to start talking again or try and flip them over, and she doesn’t want either of those things to happen. 

Eventually, the need to see Korra,  _ all of Korra,  _ wins her over, and she leans up so she is straddling Korra’s hips before she plays with the bottom of Korra’s shirt, attempting to drag it over her. As expected, Korra wraps her strong arms around Asami’s waist to try and flip their positions.

“Let me show you how much I want  _ you _ , Asami.” Asami blows a puff of air up to her forehead in frustration. For perhaps the first time in her life, Asami is annoyed at how strong Korra is and her ease in moving Asami however she pleases. Korra has her fully flipped over now, Asami’s head cushioned in the plush pillows of the bed while Korra starts rolling her hips into hers. She drops her mouth down to Asami’s neck, sucking and biting in an attempt to leave small marks. “You have nothing to be jealous of, I’m always going to want you. Do you want me to fuck you? Want me to show you how distracted I get thinking about you? About your body?” 

Asami exhales, debating giving in to Korra.  _ No.  _ Her mind screams at her.  _ It’s our turn to fuck her.  _

Effortlessly, she slips her hands into Korra’s pants, moving her hand in between her thighs. Korra has this one spot, where her ass meets her thigh on her left leg, where she is overwhelmingly sensitive, and Asami knew that was her best shot at changing their positions. As expected, the second Asami drags her fingers along there, Korra moans, her body going soft and falling forward. 

_ Jackpot.  _

She flips them over for what is now the third time that day, situating herself so she was once again straddling Korra’s hips. 

“My turn.” She growled, eliciting a gasp from the woman below her. She _finally_ pulls Korra’s shirt over her head, leaving her in only her bindings and pants. She makes quick work of removing her bindings, attaching her lips to a dark nipple as soon as they are free. “You’ve been selfish Korra.” She glances up, keeping her lips on Korra’s nipple but staring at her face, which is displaying a mixture of confusion and pleasure. “You always want to fuck me, you want to be in control. I think it’s my turn to fuck you. It’s my turn to have you at my will, desperately waiting under me. You like when Kuvira flirts with you, hm? Is it because of how controlling she is? How dominating? You know I can do that too, baby.” 

Korra’s eyes are clouded with lust, letting out small pants as her chest heaves. Momentarily, she wonders if she went too far, and decides she has to check with Korra before she continues. Asami leans down, whispering in her ear. “If it’s too much, we can stop. But I  _ really  _ don’t want to.”

Her blue eyes snap to meet hers, focusing on her before she pulls Asami so their chests are touching. “Don’t stop. Please, please don’t stop.” She’s practically begging at this point, her body vibrating with need. 

Asami smirks, learning her body back so she can whip her own shirt off. She tosses her hair back, allowing it to fall around her shoulders as she unclasps her bra. Korra attempts to lean up, to put her own lips around Asami’s nipple as Asami did to her just moments away, but Asami just laughs. She pushes Korra back down, eliciting a whine. “Asami, please.”

“Nuh-uh. No touching, not until I say you can.” She lifts her leg, swinging herself off Korra’s body and positioning her own until she’s kneeling next to her. She starts dragging Korra’s pants and underwear down her legs, leaving her completely bare. Korra, once again, tries to lean up, a last ditch effort to change their positions. 

“I thought we already established who is in charge right now, Korra? Or did I not make it clear enough?” Asami grabs Korra’s wrists in her hands, pinning them above her head in a swift move. “Just lie there and let me do what I want to do, yeah? I know you’re not always good at waiting, or being patient, but you can do it for me.” 

Korra’s breathing is heavy, like she was just in a fight, but she doesn’t make another attempt to flip Asami over, allowing her to keep her hands pinned while Asami works her mouth down. She kisses her, hard, slipping her tongue into her mouth, before dragging her lips to her neck, nipping at the sensitive skin there. Korra lets her head fall back with a moan, exposing more of her neck, which Asami is quick to take advantage of. 

Asami debates her next move. She doesn’t have any restraints with her, and she doesn’t even know if Korra would be  _ okay  _ with her using them on her. Korra has tied Asami up multiple times, and if the roles were reversed she could easily metal bend something to keep her down. But, despite their height difference, Asami is not tall enough to keep working her way down Korra’s body while continuing to restrain her hands above her head. She would have to make sure she keeps them there another way. 

“Korra, keep your hands there. Grasp the headboard. If you move them, I stop. Immediately.”

Korra groaned but wrapped her hands around the wire of the headboard anyway, the threat of stopping enough to get her to comply. 

“Good.” 

Asami straddles Korra once again, allowing herself to look over her body. She could never resist the urge to marvel at Korra’s body whenever they were together, the combination of feminine energy and raw strength and muscles always made her mouth dry, and with her dark skin glistening with sweat she looked like something out of one of  _ those  _ magazines. 

Asami ran her hands up and down Korra’s chest, covering her breasts and torso with light kisses and bites. 

Korra’s head popped up.“Asami, please. Please, I can’t handle it anymore.” Asami extended a finger and placed it over Korra’s lips. 

“Shush. Be patient, my love.” But Asami was also losing her will to keep away, and she soon lowered herself until she was situated between Korra’s legs. For the briefest second, Korra lowered her hand to try and grasp Asami’s hair, hoping to pull her mouth closer to where she wanted it most. She realized what she was doing, almost immediately, and snapped her hand back to the headboard, but it was too late. 

“Shit.” Korra complained, thrusting her hips to try and catch Asami’s lips. 

“I am  _ positive  _ that I told you to keep your hands on the headboard, Korra.” She smirks, learning her lips to suck on her inner thigh, leaving small kisses and hickeys but purposely avoiding her pussy that was almost dripping with want. 

Korra stammers, looking at her with wide eyes. “I’m-- I’m sorry. It was instinct.”

She smelled amazing, and for a second Asami debated allowing herself to taste Korra, to get what she wanted to, but she had a plan, and she’d be damned if she lost control this early. She lifted herself onto her elbows, pushing her body so she was no longer situated between her legs. 

“Asami, no, please. I promise I won’t move again.” She was pleading, shivering with need. 

“You said that last time. Maybe I need to be closer to your arms until you learn to keep them still.” She made quick work of removing her own pants and underwear, allowing herself to run a finger through her folds, shuddering at how wet she is. 

“No I won’t do it again I-”

Asami reaches to cup Korra’s cheek, stroking her fingers to feel the heat rising in her face. “Why don’t you put your mouth to better use.” She moves to straddle Korra’s face, lowering herself until she is situated on her mouth. 

She arched an eyebrow and looked down when Korra didn’t immediately start licking her. Korra was  _ always  _ enthusiastic about eating her out, sometimes it seemed like she enjoyed giving more than receiving. 

“You said not to touch you unless you give me permission.” Korra smirked, enjoying that she was able to tease Asami even while Asami tried to establish control. 

She rolled her eyes, fisting Korra’s hair in her hands and pushing her toward her pussy once again. “I’m  _ giving  _ you permission, now make me come.” 

Korra didn’t wait another second before diving in, her tongue making quick strokes over her clit. They both moan at the same time, Asami’s head falling back as her eyes flutter in pleasure. She maintains her grip on Korra’s head, grinding herself into her mouth. 

Asami is aware she’s not going to take long this time. Her whole body has been buzzing since the situation with Kuvira, and Korra was  _ very  _ talented with her tongue. Korra’s arms started to move forward again, trying to grasp Asami’s hips and bring her even closer to her mouth. She chuckled, and pushed her hands back to the headboard, but nevertheless pressed further down onto Korra’s tongue to grant her more access. 

Korra’s hips started thrusting below her, desperately trying to get any relief for herself to no avail. Asami smirked, reaching back to press a hand to still Korra’s hips, she was determined to keep Korra under her thumb for as long as she could. She looked down, seeing Korra’s eyes closed with pleasure as she continued swirling her tongue around her. Korra alternated between flicking her tongue over Asami’s clit and sucking on it, enjoying the different reaction each movement made. Occasionally, she would dip her tongue into her pussy, groaning at the taste of Asami on her lips. 

Her stomach started to coil, her climax approaching quickly. “Korra, don’t stop.” Her thighs gripped Korra’s face, wondering if it was even possible to sink further on to her face. With a gasp, she came, spilling over Korra’s chin. She rode out her orgasm, bucking into Korra’s face who was more than happy to accept whatever she was given. 

Asami fell back, her body flopping over to the side of the bed as Korra licked her lips, gazing at her with desire. Asami panted, trying to recover quickly before Korra would undoubtedly try and crawl on top of her. Her eyes flicked toward the bags in the corner. When they had brought it with them, it was under the assumption Korra would use it on her, and while they both enjoyed having it used on them, Asami was usually the one on the receiving end. 

“Stay there.” She commanded, moving toward the bags and starting to ruffle through it until she found what she was looking for. Asami started wrapping the leather harness (of her own invention,  _ thank you very much) _ around her waist, clipping it until it was flush against her. Grabbing the black dildo, Asami attached it to the front, adjusting it until it was positioned correctly. She pulled the bottle of lube out of the bag, flipping open the cap and covering the dildo until it was slick, and turned toward Korra, who was, shockingly _ ,  _ still in the same position she left her in. 

“Is this okay?” Asami asked, sweetly, trying to make sure Korra was still on board with everything. 

Korra swallowed and nodded, unable to take her eyes away from the dildo bobbing between Asami’s legs. 

Asami moved back over to the bed, crawling on top of Korra and taking her lips between hers once more, grinding down so that the dildo was pressed between their bodies. 

Asami arched her back, positioning herself between Korra’s spread legs. She reached down, running a finger through her folds and gathering the wetness on her fingers. Asami brought her fingers to her mouth, savoring the taste before she returned her hand to gather more. 

Korra moaned at the sight of Asami wrapping her mouth around her own fingers, her eyes dilated with want. After another pass through her pussy, Asami presented her fingers at Korra’s mouth. 

“Taste yourself, baby.” Korra groaned, a guttural sound, but surrounded Asami’s fingers with her mouth, causing them both to gasp. 

Korra sucked for a while, enjoying the sounds of pleasure that Asami made until Asami pulled her fingers out, returning her hand to the dildo. 

With one arm supporting her weight, she used the other to slowly push her cock into Korra, who immediately groaned at the feeling. 

“Fuck, Asami. You feel so good.” Asami starts to dig her fingernails into Korra’s hip as she pushed fully within her. She waited, letting Korra adjust before she started to move, rocking her hips back and forth until they were flush together. 

Asami attached her lips to Korra’s neck as she continued to thrust into her, eliciting gasps and moans from her. 

Her stomach muscles started to burn from the movement, but feeling Korra writhe below her made it easy to ignore it. Asami grasped Korra’s hair in one hand, pulling her to look into her eyes. “So Korra likes to lose control sometimes, huh? You like when someone else is in charge?” 

Korra gulped, her lips falling into an ‘O’ as Asami thrusted particularly hard. “S-sometimes.”

Asami let go of Korra’s hair and instead brought it to between Korra’s legs, rubbing her clit as she continued pushing into her. “How long have you been fantasizing about this? You like to pretend that you always want to be in charge but here you are, begging for me. Is that why you flirt with Kuvira? Have you fantasized about her doing this to you?”

Korra didn’t answer at first, averting her gaze. Asami slowed her thrusting until she stopped completely, Korra whining at the lack of movement. 

“Answer me, Korra.” 

Korra glanced at her. “I don’t know! A while, I guess? Please, just keep fucking me, please, Asami!” 

She gripped her hips again, keeping Korra still as she continued pounding her cock into her. She ignored the fact that Korra didn’t answer half of her questions, but smiled at how absolutely  _ gone  _ Korra was beneath her, her chest heaving as she came closer and closer to reaching her peak. She could ask her more about it later.

“I want to know what else you’ve been keeping from me, Korra. I want to know your other fantasies.” Korra’s eyes just rolled back into her head, her hands finally slipping from the headboard and reaching around to scratch at Asami’s back. 

Their chests pressed together, their nipples occasionally bumping each other with each thrust. Asami’s fingers found Korra’s clit once again, and with a scream she came, shuddering around her cock. Her orgasm was long and drawn out, her whole body clenching before she went limp with pleasure. Korra’s eyes were closed, shuddering slightly as waves of her orgasm continued to overtake her body. 

When she seemed to have completely finished, Asami started to pull out, Korra groaning at the loss. She made quick work of undoing the harness, tossing it somewhere on the bed, before crawling up to rest her head on Korra’s chest. 

Despite her fatigue, Korra lifted Asami by hooking her arms under her armpits and pulling her until she was laying along her body, stroking her spine and pushing her hair out of her eyes. 

They were quiet for a while, both just electing to look into each other's eyes for a while, occasionally reaching out a hand to tenderly stroke their face or play with their hair. 

Asami eventually broke the silence. “That was okay, right? I didn’t do anything you weren’t comfortable with?” She blushed, a sudden shyness overcoming her. 

Korra just smiled, twirling a strand of Asami’s hair in her fingers. “That was  _ beyond  _ okay. That might be the best sex I’ve ever had. Ever.” 

Asami grinned, tucking her face into Korra’s neck. Korra continued to play with Asami’s hair as the other hand dragged further down her back, eventually taking an asscheek into her hand and palming it. Korra knew they had to talk, but strapping on the harness and fucking Asami from behind sounded  _ a lot _ more pleasurable. With a sigh, she realized she needed to talk to her first. 

“But, uh, do we need to talk about the elephant in the room? That was hot and I liked the possessiveness but I don’t want you to actually be jealous. You know I only have eyes for you.”

Asami lifted her head up to look at her again. “I guess I am jealous. But it’s also okay if you have fantasies about her. I don’t want to try and control what you think about, I know I still have fantasies about other people too.”

Korra scoffed. “Like who?” 

Asami blushed, “Same person. Different fantasy. I just want to shut her up.” 

Korra smirked, debating how to phrase what she wanted to say. “You know-- while I love what we just did-- next time you’re frustrated with her we could try something else. I’m sure she would be down to, y’know.”

It took Asami a moment to understand what she was saying, a small smile playing on her face when she did. “Hm. Maybe. I’m not sure I’m ready to share you just yet, however. Maybe in a few months. Depending on how much she pisses me off. As for right now, I don’t think I’m done with you just yet. Ready for round two?”

  
Korra smiled, flipping them over and covering Asami’s face in kisses while she giggled. “I’m beyond ready. I think this time, however, it's  _ my turn.” _


End file.
